Te Olvidare
by Mashka08
Summary: Y con el dolor de mi alma hoy te dire que no... Por que quiero que seas tu mismo...


**Titulo: Te olvidare**

**Autora: Sarita18**

**Genero: Drama, romance**

**N/A: Estoy consiente que no eh puesto continuación… Pero aquí les traigo un one-shot en el cual me inspire oyendo música y pensando en el niño que me gusta y bueno espero que les agreda y prometo poner conti lo ¡juro! Y la historia es algo así como mi vida así que la pueden insultar**

Amu Pov

-Amu…-Me dijo mi madre con una sonrisa-Le gustas a Ikuto-Dijo corrí a abrazarla, quería llorar en ese preciso momento, mi mejor amiga Utau me dijo que no le podría gustar ya que soy 3 años menor que el eso significa que tengo 15 y el 18.

-Mama, estoy muy feliz, pero solo tengo una duda ¿Cómo te enteraste de que le gusto?-Pregunte curiosa ella solo sonrió

-Pues la novia de Arturo me lo ah dicho ya que ella e Ikuto son muy unidos-Me volvió a sonreír aunque estoy al tanto de que no le agrada en lo mas mínimo Ikuto ya me ah expresado su opinión sobre el anteriormente pero respeta mis sentimientos hacia el.

-Les tengo que decir a Utau y Rima…-Pensé un poco mientras mi mama me miraba con reproche-Pero son las 2 de la mañana y no creo que estén despiertas…-Dije con una sonrisa torpe-¡Mañana les diré!-dije y me fui a dormir con una sonrisa

2 meses después

En verdad mi mama me ah tenido muy informada sobre Ikuto por la novia de Arturo, con la cual se hizo muy amiga, pero no todo pinta de color rosa en este cuento las noticias que me traen de el o de su padre no son muy positivas para mi ya que Aturo es un vago que no hace nada, bueno Ikuto es a arremedarlo un vago total, mi mama siempre me dice que "_El es un tonto no merece ni verte_" a lo que yo respondo _"el es mi tonto y le doy permiso para verme" _simplemente ahora yo no se que hace mis amigas me apoyan pero no se… Siento que hay algo distinto el me puede engañar yo también pero mi8s posibilidades son menos ya que estudio en un colegio femenino y el en uno mixto y por su apariencia eh de deducir que es muy cotizado **(N/A: Si estudio en un colegio femenino ¿y que? Lo único es que sigo siendo igual de cotizada fuera de el así que mi vida amorosa es muy buena ¡me entendieron!)** Pero yo también lo estoy así que no ahí problema si el me engaña lo sabré y ya será su problema cuando le diga a unos amigos que me partió el corazón… Pero la idea que eso pase simplemente me destroza.

Los días siguen pasando las noticias de Ikuto nunca son buenas comienzo a creer que no es bueno para mi, pero no le puedo mentir al corazón lo amo que puedo hacer dejarlo ir no me parece una opción coherente… Solo quiero estar con el hoy mi mama me ah avisado que viene con su papa y la novia de su papa, el timbre sonó estoy muy roja, lo veo entrar tan lindo como siempre, vamos a mi cuarto y pongo música mi actitud es un poco hiperactiva y el es mas tranquilo dos cosas totalmente opuestas… Charlamos un rato ya eran las 2 de la madrugada y seguíamos hablando, me di cuenta que tenia sueño deje que se durmieras en mi sofá cama y le di mi cobija favorita para que este caliente, lo mire con ternura se veía como un ángel, apague la luz y salí de mi cuarto a los 30 minutos me fui me dio sueño y no había nada divertido que hacer me fui a mi cuarto y me metí a la cama no le iba a hacer un striptease, y me dormí no sentí cuando el se fue pero le eh tenido un extraño miedo a la oscuridad pero esa noche pude dormir tranquila sabia que el esta a mi lado, aunque no lo sintiera. Me desperté al otro día y vi mi cobija en el sofá cama huele a el…

4 meses y ninguna noticia me has mandado un mensaje de texto diciendo que nos veamos en el parque acepto gustosa, te quiero ver demasiado, me arreglo y me miro al espejo estoy de cierto modo bonita, voy caminado al parque te ve3o ahí recostado el un árbol con los ojos cerrados decido darte un susto no lo logre.

-Hola Ikuto-Dije sonrojada con una sonrisa

-Hola Amu-Me dijiste con un leve sonrojo la primera vez que veo un sonrojo en tu cara-Bueno ¿sabes por lo que te cite acá?-Negué el sonrió-bueno Amu me gustas mucho quieres ser mi novia se que tu familia me considera como el chico malo pero puedo cambiar por ti por que te amo…-Mientras el decía eso con una ternura increíble en los ojos, _sus ojos están dilatados _pensé "_Cuando una persona verdaderamente te quiero se le dilatan los ojos eso es un bueno signo"_ Oí la voz de Rima en mi cabeza.

-Ikuto también te quiero pero no quiero que cambies por mi te sentirías encerrado y eso es lo que menos quiero, se que te gusta ser libre pero ser libre no significa hacer todo lo que te plazca sin pensar si es bueno o si es malo, quiero que cambies por ti no por mi…-Le dije y le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui con la el corazón destrozado en la mano por mas que lo amara no le iba permitir que se sintiera encerrado por mi culpa cuando este listo ahí estaré para el… Mientras no entienda el significado de mis palabras no podremos estar juntos…

-Y este es el día que aun no lo entiendes mis palabras… -Dije mientras depositaba las flores en la tumba de Ikuto ya ah pasado 50 años y aun no entiendes el significado de mis palabras hasta que tuviese tus últimos momentos de vida pero lo que me dijiste no fue la respuesta correcta, la respuesta correcta era "Cambiare por que te amo pero siempre seguiré siendo yo mismo" si lo hubieras dicho eso seriamos padres incluso abuelos y estaría visitando tu tumba con nuestros hijos y tal vez nietos explicándoles donde estas tu… Tu no temaste encuentra mis palabra y seguiste con una vida mas alocada aun solo por mi rechazo…-Espero que el mas allá llegues a entender mis palabras…-Dije y cerré los ojos recordando tu imagen-Nunca quise que cambiaras solo quería que dejaras de ser en lo que te convertiste con el paso de los años-Me seque una lagrima traviesa y me dispuse a salir del cementerio este lugar me aterra…

**Bueno como supongo que son niñas muy listas sabrán que la última parte no es verdad… Pero si el comienzo, si me enamore de un chico malo y que pero el antes no era así el era bromista y travieso… Pero en lo que se convirtió ahora, simplemente no lo reconozco… Bueno después de ese dialogo de mi parte muy depre espero que les halla gustado**


End file.
